Tickle to the Heart
by cutetwist
Summary: It's been eight years since Ash has made ANY contact with Misty. When he goes to visit her and things get 'complicated', how will this affect their relationship? T for some uh, sexual references and maybe 'close' income with it.
1. Chapter 1 Eight Years

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

* * *

I am going visit Misty .She said her sisters are gone on some sort of shopping tour. I'm going alone. No Brock, no Max, Drew, or even pokemon! With the exception of Pikachu! Misty loves the little guy! I saw the gym and ran up to it.

'You can do this Ketchum! Be prepared for the worst!' I thought. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK I heard a grumble and Misty opened the door.

"We're closed. Wait, do I know you?" She got some pep in her voice.

"Y-yes. Yes you do, Mist," I used her nickname. This got her utmost attention.

"A-ash?" She stuttered. I nodded. At first she looked excited, then, she looked confused, then, she looked outraged.

"Misty? Calm down! Don't do something you'll regret!" I warned her.

"Ash! Do you know how long it's been! I thought when we planned this I would be better. Well, turns out I'm not! It's been eight years Ash. Eight years! After you left, you never called and I only saw you those times I visited. This is like a bullet to the heart, Ash!" Misty cried. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and patted her cheek.

"Aww, thanks, Pikachu!" She squealed. She never could be sad around pokemon. It used to be she could never be sad around pokemon, or me.

"Misty. Do you know WHY I came here?" I asked.

"No," she went cold again. Her stunning eyes went to frightning. Her face looked sad and abandoned. It looked like she hadn't slept. Was it all, because of, me?

"I'll tell you. If I can come in," I negotiated.

"Fine. Come in," she hissed.

We went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. It was what you'd expect from Misty, blue walls, blue bed, water pokemon posters, and water pokemon plushies.

"Now why did you come here?" She asked lamely. I scooted closer to her and whispered In her ear:

"I came here to ask you something tnat I've been holding in since you helpled Brock and I save that stray charmander: Will you be my girlfriend?" I felt her shudder.

"Ash! I don't know! I mean, no contact for eight years! Two words: Bullet heart," said coldly. Something was bothering her badly. And that something, was me. I would be furious too. No contact from me. SHE put in the effort, SHE tried to keep in touch. And SHE used to like me. Hence USED to. Oh Misty.

"Misty, I need to tell you something: I've regretted not seeing you for so long. I have thought of you whenever i saw anything blue, red, or orange. Blue because of your love of water and water pokemon. Red because of your fiery temper that suits you so well. And orange because of your amazing hair that looks so amazing. But what you really need to near is: I'm sorry. I've gone through pain! I have loved you for so long! Please Misty!" I pleaded. Tears began streaming down my face.

Her expression went soft for a few seconds, then her face went from scary, to pained. She wipped her head to me and stood up.

"You've gone through pain?! You've had regret?! What about ME?! Ash I've loved YOU since I fished you out of the river! And I've gone through pain every day you've Ignored my calls! Sorry. You're right. Sorry IS what I need. Sorry from my heart!" Misty cried and ran out of her room.

'This is gonna tame some charm, heart, and honesty,' I thought and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2 Stay and Listen

Misty's p.o.v.

I was running to my favorite spot. I go there whenever things are too much to handle. A small lake behind the gym. It was the only place where my mind gets cleared. It's as if all my worries fet drained into the water. I always have my swimsuit on underneath my clothes. I went in and all was quiet, peaceful, and I was in solitude. That is, until Ash came bounding near me.

"Misty! Please listen! I need you to listen!" He cried. I opened the eye closest to him which happened to be the right.

"I'm listening," I told him coldly.

"Promise you'll stay?" He asked nervously. I huffed and nodded.

"Misty, I came back to make things better! Better between us! I need you! You were always my moral support, you saved me with that Chosen One thingy, whenever I needed my head deflated you were there. May, Dawn, Iris, or Serena, they never did that. You and I are polar opposites, but, we can be exactly the same." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Shakespeare please use human speech, " I laughed. Damn. I laughed.

'Misty! God! Arceaus please help!' I thought.

"What I'm saying is that I'm sorry! I regret everything! Brock left because I was too crazy. May left because she said I was a hopeless guy with no future, and Dawn, she seemed nice but she she slapped me and said I was heartless. Thing is, all those people had this in common: They said when you visited, I was normal. I need you back. Please Misty. If I need ti say I'm sorry one million times for you to forgive me, I would, " he told me. Ash sounded sincere. He had tears in his eyes. And he was shaking the whole time he told me that. I sighed.

"Ash. Fine. But! We'll just go back to being best friends for a while. I still like you, I just, need some time to get used to you, "

"Oh, thank you! I love you! Yes! Ash and Misty are back and better than ever!" He yelped. He planted a kiss on my cheek and ran off. I lauaghed.

'He got wet by stepping in the water,' I thougt. I touched the place he kissed me.

"I love you, too. I'm just not sure I can trust my heart again," I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 A not so Little Lie

Ash's p.o.v.

I dragged Misty to the Pallet Town Fair and it looked like she was having a good time.

"Ash! This is awesome!" She squealed. We were riding the Evee Elevator. It went around in circles as fast as an evee.

"Yeah! I know, right!" I agreed.

When we got off we were stumbling around. She put an arm around me. I looked at her.

"Misty. What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're both falling a lot, so, I figured we could use each other for balance," she told me.

"Sure! You can 'use' me any time!" I laughed. Sne gave me a disgusted look.

"Ash Ketchum! You are so perverted!" She hissed.

'Too soon,' I thought.

"Is it wrong to dream?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get back. I need to tell my sisters to watch the gym for a while, " she mumbled.

"Wanna vist mom?" I asked. She nodded.

When I walked into my house Misty satyed behind.

"What's wrong, Mist?" I asked comfortingly.

"I haven't seen your mom in forever! What if she hates me!" Misty yelped. I rolled my eyes and dragged her in anyway. When mom saw Misy and I, we were holding hands since I dragged her in. Mom squealed and pulled us into a bone crushing hug.

"Awww! I always thought you were a good couple!" She squeaked. I looked at Misty and smiled hopefully. She shot me a glare.

"Oh, no! We're not, " "Don't be embarrassed! I know what ans effect Ash has on girls!" She cut her off. Misty blushed madly and not wanting to upset my mom, nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 A Kiss to Remember

Misty's p.o.v.

I was talking to Delia when Ash came back down from the bathroom. She squealed and stood up.

"Since you two are a couple now, I was wondering if you could kiss for the camera! I want a memory of my little Ashy's first love!" She squeaked. Ash and I looked at each other. He was smiling and I was blushing.

"Sure Mrs. K," I agreed reluctantly. Delia went and got the camera.

"Ok! Ready when you are kids!" She squealed.

We turned to face each other and well, Ash didn't waste any time. He kissed me passionately and Delia snapped the picture.

"Done!" She yelped hhappily. Of course, Ash ddidn't let me stop kissing him.

"Um, kids? You can stop now. Kids?" She said awkwardly.

"Sorry, Mom. Misty and I just love each other so much! " Ash said. He put his arm around me and gave me a squeez.

"Now, Mrs. Ketchum, I need to um, talk to Ash in private for a second please," I requested politely.

"Oh! Ok! Wouldn't want to intrude! Take your time! I'll make some lunch!" She agreed.

"Watch'ya need to tell me, Mist?" He asked knowingly.

"Well, I need to tell you-"

**A/N: Well looks like yyou'll have to wait 'till next time! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 What I've been Waiting For

Ash's p.o.v.

"What I wanted to tell you is that, I think I'm ready. Hanging out with you has made me trust you again. I'll be your girlfriend," Misty told me cheerfully. My heart jumped and I tried to contain my scream, but, failed miserably.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screeched. My mom came rushing back in with a panicked expression.

"I heard a, well, very loud scream! Are you kids alright? " she asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah! Misty just agreed to travel with me again. Isn't that right, Mist?" I lied quicly. Although, I do plan on getting the ol' group back together.

"Yup," she sighed.

"Oh, alright! Lunch will be ready in ten minutes! " she chriped. I turned to Misty who was scuffing her shoes on the floor and fiddling with her fingers. She is definitely upset.

"What's wrong, Mist?" I asked. She looked up at me with soft eyes.

"I lied to your mom Ash. AGAIN. I never agreed to travel! I have to watch the gym! Of course, we could use some new pokemon... We have plenty I just think it would be cool to have water pokemon from other regions. Hmmm. I'll ask after," she told me.

"Same old Misty. Changes from sad, to thoughtful in a matter of seconds. Sigh. Man. I miss old times. I mean, we're both eighteen going on nineteen! We won't be able to be, as 'childish' as before. And what about Brock? It won't be the same without him!" I laughed. She went from thoughtful, to angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILDISH?!" She fumed.

"I think you just answered your own question, " I giggled. She punched me in the arm.

"Hey!" I yelped. She smirked.

"When you behave, you get a reward. When you are naughty, you get punishment," she told me and walked into the kitchen.

"Since when am I a dog?" I asked, slightly offended.

"So, you two are going to travel again, huh? Well, let me give you some hints: If you're going to, ya know 'woo', always- "MOM!" I cut her off. She looked at me curiously.

"What? You two are adults, and you will be sleeping near each other so I'm just saying that you should-" "MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" I wined. Now Misty has fallen off her chair and on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry! So, Misty: How's your life been since you left my baby boy?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Mom! She was forced! And she visited! Chill. Out," I told her. She was seriously aggravating me.

"I don't care! She left you! And that I find barely forgivable. I had forgiven her, until she started laughing like a ten year old scrawny little girl. I guess not much has changed in eight years: Now she's an eighteen year old scrawny little girl. And I don't approve of your relationship!" She stood up and walked over to Misty who was niw clenching her fists. I sware I saw her eyes blink from blue to red.

"Really? Well guess what! Ash and I WEREN'T dating when we arrived! I told we were to spare YOUR feelings! I agreed to date him AFTER the kiss! I czlled Ash ten times in a day! HE ignored ME! I can't believe I could actually have a good life!" Misty cried and ran out of the kitchen I heard the door slam shut.

"Is what she said, true?" My mom asked solemnly.

"Yes! And I love Misty! You may have just ruined my chances with her! I need to go!" I turned to run when my mom grabbed me and made me look at her.

"Tell Misty, I'm sorry and I shouldn't have blown up like that," she told me.

"Ok Mom. I will," I agreed.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She called after me.


	6. Chapter 6 Accepted Help From The One Who

Disclaimer I don't. Own pokemon. Also I won't update until 7 reviews.

* * *

Misty's p.o.v.

'I have to keep rurunning. I can't stay. I'm not welcome. Run and hide away. Never go back, ' I thought to myself. I knew Mrs. Ketchum would always hate me.

"Misty!" I heard a voice that stopped my heart. Not in a good way.

I wiped my tears and turned to face the jerk who always annoys Ash. Gary Oak.

"Sup Harry!" I hissed.

"The name is Gary, Red. Get it into your brain. Or is it so small that all you can do is eat, speak, and sleep?" He laughed. But I had a better comeback.

"A small brain is a sighn of advanced intelligence. Something you so deeply neglect. Now I know I'm pleasuring you with my preasence, but, I must be going," I spat.

"Listen Red. I saw, and heard you crying. You don't cry easily. What's up?" He asked.

"Like you care," my eyes started to fill up again.

"Hey hey hey! Don't cry! Listen, let's go back to my place and you can tell me what's wrong," he offered.

"Won't Prof. Oak mind?" I asked.

"I live at my own place. I have since I was eighteen. Now I'm nineteen, so, you gonna come?" He asked.

'Well, Ash obviously doesn't want to date me 'cause of his stupid mother...' I thought.

"Yes," I agreed.

Gary held out his hand and I gladly accepted it.

**A/N: Awww cliffihanger! Well, sorta. Hmmmm. What will happen at Gary's place? Or mabey nothing? I honestly don't know! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Things

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! Misty please! Hello? Misty! " I yelled. I have been searching for three hours. And still no sign of Misty.

I plopped down under a tree and started to think.

'Pokemon! They all know her scent! Perfect!'

"Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, I choose you!" I called out.

Two bright flashes of red appeared and Pikachu hopped off my shoulder next to Squirtle and Charmander.

"Ok, guys! Misty is gone, and I nedd you to find her! And if you see Gary, ask him if he's seen her! Go! Meet back here in two hours! Split up!" I ordered. Everyone went in different directions. I was praying she wouldn't be hurt, or tricked into something dangerous.

...

GARY'S HOUSE Misty's p.o.v.

I was sitting on Gary's bed waiting for him to come back with iced tea. Gary came back in and sat down next to me, a bit too close for my comfort.

"Gary, could you please-" "Please go closer? Sure!" He cut me off. I was getting very pissed off now.

"Move away Gary," I told him.

"Or what Red? You know you want me," he said slyly.

"Or what? Or what?! OR WHAT?! Or what is that I'll pumble you with my badass mallet until your nothing but a stain on these very sheets. Or what that!" I warned.

Ignoring my warning completely he put his arm around me and leaned in for a kiss. I punched him in the nose and sprang up.

"What the hell?! Gary! Ugh!" I screamed.

...

OUTSIDE GARY'S HOUSE Ash's p.o.v.

I heard a scream that sounded exactly like Misty's. I walked up to the driveway and the mailbox said Oak.

'Gary,' I thought.

I marched up to the door and pounded on it.

"Gary Freaking Oak get your ass down here!" I screamed.

I heard a loud, 'YEEEEESSSSSS' and then a loud moan. I heard someone run down the stairs.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"Ash. Open the freaking door or I'll break it. Your choice," I said sternly.

"Why of course! Ashy-boy!" Gary laughed.

He opened the door and the last thing I saw was Misty draped across the couch, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I WWON'T UPDATE UNTIL 11 REVEIWS. SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8 Torture

Ash's p.o.v.

I woke up and I was chained to the wall. Misty was still laying unconsciously over the small couch. Gary walked into the room.

"Good. You're up. I just need to tell you this isn't my idea. It's Team Rocket. But, they said to torture you. And I know you love Misy, so, you'll see," he chuckled and shook Misty's shoulder lightly. She sat up.

'Thank God she has clothes on,' I thought gratefully.

"Uh! My head! What the hell? Where am I?" Misty groaned. Gary lifted her chin and kissed her.

I struggled against the chains. Then I remembered.

"Pikachu!" I yelled. I glanced at the clock in the wall. 1:58. They should be heading back any time.

"Pikachu isn't with you, " Gary pointed out.

"No freaking duh!" I yelled.

"W-who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" Misty asked nervously. She coward in fear as Gary kept kissing her.

"PIKACHU!" I yelled once again.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUU!" I looked at the door and it suddenly flew open. Pikachu landed and his tail went from silver back to its normal yellow.

"Pikachu! Squirtle! Charmander! You came!" I cried.

"Pika pi," Pikachu pointed to Gary and Misty.

"Oh, he's torturing us," I sighed. Pikachu's cheeks flared with electricity, Charmander's tail fire got about ten times bigger, and Squirtle just used hydro-pump on Gary.

"Hell?! Oh... uh, hi? Damn," he mumbled. Charmander used flame thrower on him and Gary fell to the ground in a crisp. Misty sprang up and shivered.

"Who the hell is this creep? And who are you? And who am I? Where are we? I'm confused!" She cried. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and pat her neck reassuringly.

"So, you don't remember ANYTHING?" I asked.

'If she doesn't remember what my mom said I'm sailing, ' I thought.

"No. Let me help you out of there. Uh, what are their names again?" She asked awkwardly. I sweat dropped.

"Charmander, flame thrower on the chains! After that, Squirtle use water gun on the chains! And then Pikachu use thunder shock on them!" I ordered. They all did so and I would have fallen on my face if Misty didn't catch me, with her lips.

"Sorry!" She yelped. I smiled at her blush.

"You don't have to apologize for kissing me. You ARE my girlfriend, " I reminded her. She smiled and blushed even more.

"I have a sexy boyfriend!" She told me. She kissed me on the cheek and cheerfully over to Squirtle, Pikachu, and Charmander.

'She really DOES have amnesia! She would never admit I'm sexy! When she gets her memory back I hope she remembers this,' I thought and out an arm around Misty. She looked zt me and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 Violent Romance

Misty's p.o.v.

"Hey, I never caught your name," I said. My boyfriend looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet," he told me. His hand brushed mine as we walked causing me to blush madly. He smirked to this and wwrapped me in a warm loving hug. He forced my head to his chest and my arms around his waist. I blushed even more. I hardly knew this guy and he was wrapping his arms around me? Sure, I called him sexy but, that has NO PHYSICAL CONTACT.

"So you like this?" He asked. His voice was low, husky, sexy, and definitely seductive. My fface was so red and burning up. I could only sigh wih joy.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled. I put my arms around his neck. He lifted my head and placed a passionate, yet simple, kiss on my lips. When he let back and saw my blush he smiled.

"Stop smiling at my embarrassment!" I wined. He chuckled and brushed a stray hair out of my face and placed a kiss where the hair was.

"Sorry. You just make it so easy!" He said.

Ash lifted me to his lips since I was drastically shorter than him. This kiss was much more teen like. It was a deep kiss and I moaned through the kiss. His tongue asked for entrance to my mouth and I reluctantly granted his request. He had me. Wrapped around his finger like a ring. I melted into the kiss as he searched my mouth. I opened my eyes because I heard footsteps. Gary had gotten up and followed us. He had a death glare once he saw us, 'kissing'. What we were doing could not be called kissing. I snapped my mouth shut. He opened his eyes and stopped 'kissing' me.

"Misty?" He asked. I got confused.

"Who's Misty?" I asked. Ash face palmed.

"Damn amnesia. Your name is Misty Waterflower. And why did you stop kissing me?" He wined. I pointed to Gary. I could NEVER forget him. Especially since he told me his name after the fact and I think Ash said it once or twice. He wwhipped around to face Gary. He was still holding me so, I fell down. Ash payed no attention to me. He walked up to Gary and nailed him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach. Gary scrambled away and Ash helped me up.

"Now, where were we?" He asked.

"Here," I sighed and we started 'kissing' again.


	10. Chapter 10 Misty's Amnesia Side

Ash'ss p.o.v.

I am taking Misty-, somewhere special. She is, well, more comfortable with me since we, yeah...

"Ash, where on Earth are we going?" She asked bubbily. We may, or may not have snuck some beer. So, we are both a bit, 'tipsy'. Not drunk, though. Misty wanted to get drunk, I prevented that.

"Somewhere," I said jokingly. I heard her snort.

"Funny," she hissed.

"Yup!" I laughed. I heard her sigh.

"Stop," I said and swiftly picked her up knowing she wouldn't stop running.

"Um, a rock? Next to, a stream? What-?" "The place we first met. The most important place in the world," I cut her off and sighed dreamily.

"Uhhhh?"

"Sigh... I was saving Pikachu from a flock of Spearrow, I jumped off that clif in the distance, flowed downstream here, you were fishing, my shirt hooked on your line, you picked me up out of the water, I 'borrowed' your bike, you started following me around, and pretty much, that's it," I explained.

"Ehh, ohhh?" She mumbled and forced a smile. I winked and dragged her to the edge.

She peered off the edge and I shoved her a small bit and she clung to my arms.

"I h-hate water!" She sighed in a grossed out tone.

I put her down and began laughing my ass off.

"HEY!" She screamed.

"Nothin'", I giggled.


	11. Chapter 11 Angry but Memorable

Ash's p.o.v.

"What's so funny?" Misty hissed.

"Ohhhh nothing, " I laughed. She punched my arm violently.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum you tell me what the hell was so funny!" She fumed.

"You love wat-, wait, what did you call me?" I asked with a smirk. She cocked her head at me then smiled.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! Ash! My memory! I love water! Yes! And I'm mad. Your mom hates me! You owe me a bike! Oh, who am I kidding? My sisters replaced that years ago! But, your. Mom. Hates. Me," she cried.

"She apologized. I explained and she, well, I've never seen such a guilty face," I sighed. Misty sniffled as a stray tear strolled down her face.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. She lept into my arms so fast we both fell into the stream.

"And Ash: This is the most important place in the world, " Misty told me before placing a small kiss on my lips.

"You bet," I mumbled romantically.


	12. Chapter 12 Tickle to my Heart

"Misty!" I yelled up to Misty. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked happily. We're starting a new journey, today. But, what she doesn't know, is that Brock is coming with us.

"What region should we go to? " I asked in return.

"Hmmm, Jaláce," she answered with a nod.

We kept walking until we came up to a lake with a big rock.

...

In the distance I saw, a tall tan figure sitting on the rock. I squinted to see the person through the light of the sunset. I finally saw who it was, and I burst into a fit of hysterical tears. Brock came running up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Misty?! Ash! What did you do? " Brock asked sternly. I continued to sob into Ash's chest with tears of joy. Ash sshrugged.

"Nothing. She missed you, " he answered poetically. I sniffed.

"Ok, Shakespeare, " I laughed. Ash chuckled and rubbed my back.

"You guys! You're tickling my heart so much right now! " I cried. Wait! I'm crying.

I immediately wiped my tears and straitened myself out. Ash smirked and Brock pat my back.

...

"Same old Mist with the, 'no one can see me cry, or weak,' attitude! " Brock laughed. Misty sprang up and pound Brock with hrr Mighty Mallet.

"And the same old mallet," Ash chimed in.

"My own boyfriend!" Misty wiped a fake tear from her face.

"Wait, BOYFRIEND?!" Brock shouted in shock, confusion, and mostly, amusement. Ash and Misty nodded ssimultaneously.

"FINALLY!" He shouted over dramatically.

"Grrrrreeeeaaaaatttttt," Misty said sarcastically.

As our hero's regoin preparing for a new journey, old habits are re-induced, and old teasing will be sure to pop up. They may have grown, but they're still immature kids at heart.

"HEY!" They all yelled.

Aww you know it's true!

"Well, yeah"

"Urrm,"

"I guess," they all mumbled.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END TO ANOTHER STORY! MAYBE I'LL DO A SEQUEL. I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**


End file.
